Under a crescent moon
by Raya2
Summary: During the night, Kagome, troubled by her thoughts decides to go outside by a pond. There she finds someone who might be able to answer the doubts within her mind. IY & KA


Author's notes: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Well, since I'm obsessed with the coupling of Inuyasha and Kagome, I've decided to post my first fanfic staring them! I thought it was a pretty sweet story. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Underneath a crescent moon ~  
  
Kagome let out a heavy sigh, as she turned to her side, pulling the blanket over her. Through the darkness, she could see the faint glimer of moonlight shining through the small window, in the small hut the group was spending the night inside of.  
  
She couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried, nothing seemed to work.  
  
Nearby, she could hear Shippo snoring softly. Kagome stiffened a giggle. She always felt so safe and comfortable when she was around her friends. Even during the darkness of the night.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
Rolling onto her back, Kagome gazed up at the ceiling. Yes, he was a good friend, even more to her, though she dared not to reveal such a deep secret to him. Besides, he already had someone - Kikyo.  
  
Kagome felt her heart sink. Although she had a similar appearance of the deceased miko, Kagome knew she was nothing like her. Sometimes she would lie awake on nights like this and wonder, if all Inuyasha saw in her was Kikyo, not the real Kagome.  
  
This is useless, Thought Kagome, sitting up, pushing back the blanket that had kept her warm from the bitter cold. I should go and get some fresh air...  
  
Careful not to wake the others, Kagome tip-toed outside and into the night. A pale crescent moon hung high above in a star-filled sky. Thousands of stars seemed to stretch on and on, shining their heavenly light.  
  
Back in her time, it wasn't so easy to see stars like this. Smiling to herself, Kagome looked over at a pond in between a clump of trees, off to the side, not too far away. A perfect place to go and relax. Walking past the trees, Kagome pushed wild bushes out of her way, as she reached the sandy ground. At last, she found a rock to sit on, while dipping her barefeet into the cool water.  
  
I wonder what Mama and Souta are doing tomorrow... Kagome tilted her head up towards the stars. They're seem to be doing fine...  
  
Then a thought suddenly struck her. What if she would never be able to see her family again? What if she died in battle? It was already hard enough for her mother to lose her husband...but to lose another loved one...the pain would be unimaginable.  
  
Wide-eyed, Kagome shook her head. No, this wasn't the time to think about things like that. Yet, the fear in the back of her mind didn't seem to fade away.  
  
"Gez, what are you doing up so late?"  
  
Kagome sharpened her breath. That voice could only belong to one person. Turning around, she noticed Inuyasha, standing a few feet behind her. Blushing, she tried to think of an answer that he could believe.  
  
"I...I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Well, get to bed, we're traveling, tomorrow!"  
  
Shikon shard dector, was that what he thought of her? Was that the reason why he always protected her in the past? She had to know. Biting her lip, Kagome looked off at the smooth surface of the pond.  
  
"Inuyasha...I need to know something."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Am I...only a shard dector to you?"  
  
There was a long silence. A chilly gust of wind brushed past Kagome, her long raven black hair blowng with it.  
  
"...I know you have told me in the past that it wasn't true, but the more I think about it...I am starting to believe...you're only protecting me, because I am your precious shard dector."  
  
"Baka, you think I protect you because of that reason?"  
  
Kagome looked down. "There is another reason...that I believe is true. You protect me...because I am Kikyo's reincarnation."  
  
She heard Inuyasha sharpen his breath. Closing her eyes, Kagome clenched her hands, so tightly her knuckles turned white.  
  
"Is true, isn't it? All you see in me is Kikyo. Nothing less, nothing more." Her voice quivered as she spoke. " I understand your feelings toward Kikyo. It is alright, really it is."  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
Kagome flashed open her eyes, hardly believing what she just heard. Hesitantly, she glanced over her shoulder back at Inuyasha. She could tell that he meant what he said and there was more that he wanted to say.  
  
"It is true that I loved Kikyo, but that was in the past." Inuyasha shifted awkwardly on his feet. "My feelings have changed, kagome."  
  
"What do you mean? I don't understand." Kagome replied, standing up and faced him, searching his golden-yellow eyes for the truth.  
  
Inuyasha looked directly at her, taking a step closer towards her. They were nearly inches away from each other's faces. Timidly, Kagome adverted her eyes away from his, feeling her heart pound wildly.  
  
"You're right, Inuyasha," she said quickly, feeling her cheeks grow crimson red. "Its late, and we have a long day tomorrow...I will see you in the morning, okay?"  
  
However, as she tried to hurry past him, Inuyasha reached out and held her back by the arm.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Inuyasha...?"  
  
Facing him once again, Kagome could see emotion within his eyes. Fireflies danced in the mid-air, above the swaying grass in the cool midnight breeze. Taking a hold of her hands, Inuyasha leaned forward, a bit nervous, which puzzled Kagome, because it was quite unusual to see this side of him.  
  
"Aishetru, Kagome."  
  
Tears formed in her eyes, hearing the word she only longed for in her dreams, that seemed so far away from reality. Blinking, Kagome stared up at him in disbelief.  
  
"Honto...?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head. "Hai."  
  
Emotionally, Kagome threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest, never wanting this moment to end. At first, Inuyasha blushed furiously, then his lips curved into a smile, as he hugged her close.  
  
They were together. At last.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, how did you like it? Inuyasha and Kagome are so perfect for each other. I can't wait to see the 2nd Inuyasha movie! ^_^ 


End file.
